In modern manufacturing systems particularly in pharmaceuticals various devices, such as tablets or capsules are packaged in blisters. In order to assure meeting the quality standards, it is necessary to provide some form of inspection. Where high speed automated manufacturing techniques are used there are great difficulties in the ability to perform reliable inspection of various desired characteristics of the tablet/capsule or blister. It would be desirable if some system could be provided capable of being used with such high speed manufacturing techniques wherein the high degree of reliability desired for the inspection could be achieved.